Between the girl and the lawyer
by William McAboy
Summary: Arthur Kipps é um jovem advogado que foi para a cidade de Godric's Hollow a trabalho, lá ele conhece Hermione Granger, uma jovem moça noiva de um dos homens mais ricos da cidade. Os dois começam a se aproximar durante o tempo que Arthur está na cidade e um novo amor surge entre eles.
1. A tarefa de Arthur Kipps

**SonWill: Olá pessoal, caso vocês não tenham entendido "Hermione.G e Harry.P" escrito ali em cima, permitam que eu explique melhor! ****Essa fanfic iria ser uma crossover (que mistura duas histórias) de the woman in black e harry potter, mas como a categoria das fanfics de the woman in black não é muito popular, não haveria leitores para mim poder divulgar minha fanfic! Ai eu precisei colocá-la apenas na categoria "harry potter" onde é muito maior a quantidade de leitores, por isso o nome "Hermione G. e Harry P" e não "Arthur kipps e Hermione G", foi por que não pude colocar como crossover e também porque o personagem de Harry é muito parecido com o de Arthur, ambos são sérios e tem um jeito meio quieto, a maneira como falam é parecida, são parecidos fisicamente, além de serem interpretados pelo mesmo ator (Daniel radcliffe)**

**(Depois que assisti o filme the woman in black, eu simplesmente adorei a história e gostei muito do personagem Arthur Kipps, por isso não tive como deixá-los de fora da minha fanfic! Espero que todos gostem, criticas construtivas serão muito bem aceitas e elogios mais ainda, obrigado e até mais pessoal!)**

* * *

**Between the girl and the lawyer - Sinopse**

**Arthur Kipps é um jovem advogado de 23 anos com um difícil caso nas mãos, precisa ir até a casa do falecido esposo de sua cliente para encontrar documentos que provam que a maioria dos bens citados no testamento está no nome dela. Para isso o diretor do escritório de advocacia envia Arthur para pequena cidade de Godric's Hollow.**

**Quando Arthur chega na cidade, acaba conhecendo Hermione Granger, uma jovem moça que está de casamento marcado com um rapaz chamado Draco Malfoy, um dos rapazes mais ricos da cidade.**

**Arthur e Hermione se aproximam, coisas suspeitas começam acontecer nesse meio tempo e um novo amor surge.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 - A TAREFA DE ARTHUR KIPPS**

* * *

**Londres, cidade de Crythin Gifford - ano 1905**

**Arthur chegou cedo no escritório de advocacia naquela manhã, havia sido informado que o diretor queria falar com ele sobre algo importante. Estava sentado no corredor esperando o diretor chamá-lo e se perguntando o motivo daquilo.****  
**

**- Senhor Kipps! - Chamou Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor do escritório de advocacia.**

**- Olá Senhor Dumbledore! - Arthur foi até Alvo e o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.**

**- Entre por favor! - Alvo chamou Arthur e fechou a porta de seu escritório, em seguida apontou para uma das cadeiras em frente a sua mesa pedindo que Arthur se sentasse.**

**- Obrigado! - Arthur agradeceu e se sentou.**

**- Bem... Ouvi dizer que é novo nessa firma Kipps, e que está iniciando sua careira! - Comentou Alvo.**

**Arthur fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.**

**- Chamei você aqui porquê quero lhe dar uma oportunidade! - falou Alvo.**

**- Oportunidade? - Perguntou Arthur com um olhar surpreso.**

**- Sim! Temos uma cliente chamada Alice Drablow, seu esposo faleceu mês passado e deixou uma quantidade razoável de bens em seu nome, mas a familia dela está entrando na justiça para provar que tem direito a quase tudo no testamento! Vou te dar os detalhes para ler na viagem, mas principalmente vai checar todos os documentos do senhor Riddle, o falecido esposo de Alice, tudo tem que ser analisado com cautela, cada página! - explicou Dumbledore.**

**- Tudo bem! - confirmou Arthur.**

**- Eu espero, Kipps, que aproveite esta chance para mostrar sua dedicação e ter um futuro nessa firma! - Dumbledore disse com um olhar sério.**

**Arthur concordou fazendo um gesto positivo com a cabeça.**

* * *

**Pequena vila de Godric's Hollow**

**Hermione terminava de se arrumar em seu quarto, se olhava no espelho enquanto penteava os cabelos. De repente ouviu alguém bater na porta.**

**- Entre! - falou Hermione.**

**Em seguida uma mulher entrou no quarto, era sua mãe Lily.**

**- Filha... Estão esperando lá embaixo! - avisou Lily.**

**Hermione soltou um suspiro e deixou seu pente na pequena mesa ao lado do espelho.**

**Lily desceu as escadas até a sala com Hermione. Era um lugar muito grande e elegante, cheia de móveis e quadros antigos, com detalhes nas paredes, era um casarão antigo e muito belo. ****As duas se depararam com três homens que estavam esperando. Um era seu pai, James. O outro era seu noivo, Draco Malfoy, que estaca com um dos homens mais ricos da cidade, seu pai, Lucio Malfoy.**

**- Oh olá querida, está maravilhosa hoje! - James elogiou a filha.**

**- Então esta é a filha dos Granger de quem tanto me falou Draco, ela é realmente linda! - Lucio falou para DRaco com os olhos fixos em Hermione, que deu um pequeno sorriso fechado e tímido - Então... - continuou Lucio - Qual é o motivo tão importante que nos reúne aqui nesta manhã?**

**Draco se colocou na frente de Lily, James e Lucio e pegou na mão de Hermione.**

**- Hermione e eu queremos nos casar e queremos o apoio de vocês! - falou Draco.**

**James, Lucio e Lily se entreolharam surpreendidos e em seguida sorriram.**

**- Oh querida é claro que sim! - disse Lily indo até Hermione e lhe dando um grande abraço.**

**- Estou orgulhoso de você filho, espero que tudo dê certo para os dois! - falou Lucio enquanto apertava a mão de Draco.**

**- Que vocês dois tenham um belo futuro juntos, Draco é um bom rapaz e Hermione uma boa moça, estou torcendo por vocês! - James falou olhando para os dois, em seguida deu os parabéns a Draco e a Hermione.**

**- Isso merece uma comemoração! - disse Lily indo em direção a pequena mesa onde havia uma garrafa de uísque e alguns copos, em seguida serviu todos ali presentes - Um brinde a este maravilhoso casal, Draco e Hermione!**

**- Draco e Hermione! - James e Lucio disseram juntos e em seguida deram um gole no uísque.**

**Draco e Hermione se entreolharam sorridentes e deram um selinho.**

* * *

**Olá de novo pessoal, estou ai com mais uma fanfic, espero que estejam gostando! Até o próximo capitulo pessoal...**


	2. Prazer em te conhecer Hermione

**CAPITULO 2 - PRAZER EM TE CONHECER HERMIONE**

* * *

**O trem já estava na metade do percurso até Godric's Hollow. Arthur estava em sua cabine lendo o relatório que Dumbledore lhe deu no escritório, o documento contava em detalhes a situação de Alice Drablow e de seu falecido esposo Tom Riddle.**

**Após a morte de Riddle, Alice apresentou o testamento no qual dizia que a maior parte dos bens estavam direcionados a ela, mas a familia da mulher alegava ter muita afeição a Tom dizendo que ele havia deixado boa parte dos bens para eles. E assim se iniciou a guerra.**

**O diretor do escritório de advocacia mandou Arthur para investigar a antiga casa de Tom Riddle, em Godric's Hollow. O jovem advogado precisava checar todas as anotações, documentos, agendas, cadernos e papéis do Sr. Riddle para achar provas de que ele deixou seus bens para Alice, em seguida Dumbledore mandou colocar a casa a venda, já que a esposa do falecido dono não iria permanecer morando alí.**

**Algumas horas depois o trêm chegou na estação de Godric's Hollow ás 6:30 da tarde e os passageiros começavam a desembarcar. Arthur desceu com seu malão em uma mão e com sua maleta em outra, andou pelas ruas até chegar a um hotel chamado Giffort Arms.**

**- Posso ajudar? - perguntou uma jovem moça que estava no balcão ao ver Arthur chegar na recepção.**

**- Eu tenho uma reserva até semana que vem, Senhor Kipps! - disse Arthur.**

**A moça folheou a agenda a procura do nome e passou o dedo entre as páginas.**

**- Encontrei! Seu quarto é o 37! - disse ela, em seguida pegou uma chave na parede atrás do balcão e entregou e ele - Espero que goste!**

**- Obrigado! - Arthur agradeceu.**

**- Caso precise de alguma informação sobre nossas instalações ou queira tirar alguma dúvida, basta só me avisar que eu ajudarei se puder! - avisou a jovem moça.**

**- Obrigado senhorita... - Arthur agradeçeu esperando ela dizer seu nome.**

**- Granger, Hermione Granger! - falou a moça.**

**- Sou Arthur Kipps, é um prazer! Com licença Senhorita Granger! - falou Arthur enquanto pegava seu malão e sua maleta, em seguida subiu para o quarto.**

**Hermione reparava em Arthur enquanto ele ia em direção as escadas e chegou a conclusão de que era um rapaz muito jovem, e aquele terno o deixava muito elegante, ela o achou extremamente bonito. De repente lembrou de Draco, e de que não fazia nem um dia que já estava noiva. Tirou os olhos de Arthur e afastou os pensamentos sobre ele, não devia pensar essas coisas de um simples cliente.**

* * *

**No dia seguinte, Arthur foi até a recepção a procura de Hermione, encontrou ela conversando com um rapaz loiro no balcão, seu noivo.**

**- Conversamos depois! - Draco falou para Hermione ao ver que Arthur se aproximava, ela fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e olhou o loiro sair.**

**- Olá! - Cumprimentou Arthur, ele percebeu que Hermione ficou com o rosto levemente avermelhado.**

**- Olá , deseja alguma coisa? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- Conhece o Sr. Riddle? - Arthur perguntou.**

**- Sim, mas ele faleceu a algum tempo Sr. Kipps, receio que não vai encontrá-lo! - falou Hermione.**

**- Preciso ir até a casa dele, e quero saber onde fica esse endereço! - Arthur falou tirando um papel do bolso e mostrando a Hermione.**

**- Não é longe daqui, basta você virar a primeira direita, depois na segunda esquerda e depois descer até a pequena cidade de terra que leva ao pântano... - Hermione parou de falar ao ver o rosto confuso de Arthur.**

**- Eu ainda sou novo na cidade, não conheço as ruas! Eu agradeceria muito se pudesse me levar até lá! - pediu Arthur.**

**Bem... Eu acho que não tem problema! Só vou pedir a alguém para cuidar da recepção, me espere na calçada está bem? - perguntou Hermione.**

**Arthur fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.**

* * *

**O dia estava bastante nublado com nuvens cinzas cobrindo os céus, o que era bastante típico naquela cidade.**

**Hermione e Arthur passaram pela cidade de Godric's hollow e chegaram a uma curta estrada de terra, foram caminhando por ela até a antiga casa.**

**- O Senhor veio de Londres? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- Sim! - respondeu ele.**

**- Eu sempre quis conhecer Londres, ouvi dizer que é uma das cidades mais bonitas da Europa! - Hermione comentou.**

**- É sim, espero que tenha a oportunidade de ir algum dia, tenho certeza que vai gostar! - disse Arthur.**

**- Espero que o clima seja melhor do que aqui! - falou Hermione.**

**- Chove muito! - Arthur comentou.**

**- Mudando de assunto, o que o senhor quer na casa do ? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.**

**- Bem... Estou iniciando minha carreira como advogado e o diretor do escritório de advocacia me mandou para procurar alguns documentos!**** É uma grande oportunidade pra mim e eu espero terminar logo com essa papelada! - falou Arthur.**

**- Oh entendo, vai ficar na cidade apenas por uma semana não é? - Hermione tornou a fazer outra pergunta.**

**- Sim! - Arthur respondeu.**

**Após andarem por mais alguns minutos, avistaram uma casa.**

**- Chegamos, esta é a casa do Sr. Riddle! - avisou Hermione.**

**Era um casarão muito antigo e bonito que se localizava em um pântano, separado da cidade por uma curta estrada de terra com muitos lagos em volta.**

**- Obrigado Sr. Granger! - Arthur agradeceu.**

**- Disponha Sr. Kipps! - respondeu Hermione.**

**- Me chame apenas de Arthur, está bem? - Arthur falou com um pequeno sorriso e isso deixou Hermione um pouco sem graça, ela não costumava a chamar seu clientes pelo primeiro nome.**

**Ela fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça - Boa sorte Sr. Kipps, Até logo! - falou Hermione. Em seguida se virou e foi caminhando de volta até a cidade.**

**Arthur andou pela trilha do pântano que se estendia até os portões do casarão, que estavam abertos. Ao chegar na propriedade, pegou um jogo de chaves, destrancou a porta e entrou. Chegou em um grande salão de entrada detalhes antigos, quadros nas paredes, móveis, lustres e etc. Tudo estava limpo e organizado em seu devido lugar. No centro, havia uma mesa de madeira com dois abajures e algumas pequenas estátuas de porcelana.**

**Em seguida, Arthur andou pela casa para conhecer melhor o local, abriu as janelas para a iluminar os cômodos e destrancou as portas. Depois começou a revistar os móveis da sala de estar e encontrou uma pilha papéis nas gavetas de um armário, levou tudo para a grande mesa do salão principal e começou a analisar a papelada.**

**Depois de duas horas ele terminou, guardou alguns papéis em sua maleta e rasgou o resto, a mesa estava uma bagunça com vários papéis rasgados e amassados, então recolheu toda a papelada sem utilidade e colocou em um balde ao lado da lareira. Mas de repente notou que haviam três grandes baús ali ao lado, abaixo de uma outra mesa. Então puxou um deles para fora e abriu a tampa, haviam mais papéis e documentos a serem analisados. Arthur soltou um suspiro de desânimo e foi até o segundo baú, quando abriu, viu mais uma grande quantidade de papéis.**

* * *

**- Não posso terminar isso em uma semana Sr. Dumbledore, tem uma grande quantidade lá! ****Eu acho que pode levar um mês, talvez mais!**** - falou Arthur. Estava conversando com Dumbledore no telefone do Giffort Arms.**

**- Vou falar com a Sr. Drablow, ela terá que esperar! Não se preocupe com o tempo, apenas faça seu trabalho o mais rápido que puder, tem um mês e quinze dias Kipps! Ah e não se esqueça de pegar os documentos legais com o Sr. Daily!**** Espero que não esteja tendo dificuldades para andar pela cidade! - disse Dumbledore.**

**- Certo! Não se preocupe diretor, vou fazer o possível, até logo! - falou Arthur, em seguida colocou o telefone no gancho e se virou para Hermione - Obrigado Senhorita Granger!**

**- Disponha! - respondeu Hermione com um pequeno sorriso fechado - Pode me chamar apenas de Hermione se quiser!**

**Arthur reparou em Hermione sorrindo para ele, não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ela era bonita e em como passou a gostar do jeito prestativo da moça. Pensou em chamá-la para sair e tomar alguma coisa, mas infelizmente ele não tinha tempo por causa de seu trabalho na casa do Sr. Riddle.**

**- Então Hermione, parece que não vou mais embora! Meu trabalho na casa do Sr. Riddle vai demorar um pouco e eu preciso que você prolongue minha reserva aqui no hotel! - explicou Arthur.**

**- Sério? Por quanto tempo vai ficar? - Hermione perguntou com uma cara surpresa, não sabia o por quê, mas estava feliz em saber que Arthur iria ficar.**

**- Um mês e quinze dias! - falou Arthur.**

**- Claro, é pra já! - disse Hermione pegando uma agenda onde anotava os dados dos clientes.**

**- Obrigado! Até mais tarde Hermione! - falou Arthur, em seguida se virou e foi em direção as escadas.**

**- Arthur... - chamou Hermione. Ele se virou para ela e a olhou - Fico feliz por ficar mais tempo! - disse ela.**

**Arthur fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e começou a subir as escadas até seu quarto.**


	3. Ela está noiva de Draco Malfoy

**CAPITULO 3 - ELA ESTÁ NOIVA DE DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

**Arthur desceu até a recepção naquela manhã, novamente estava procurando por Hermione. Chegou até o pequeno bar que havia na entrada e a encontrou falando com um rapaz loiro, era o mesmo do dia anterior. "Quem é esse rapaz? Por quê se falam todas as manhãs? Será um cliente?" várias perguntas vieram na mente de Arthur, deixando-o extremamente curioso. Nem sequer parou de andar, foi indo em direção ao casal até que eles perceberam a presença dele.**

**- Conversamos depois, até logo! - falou Draco pegando sua maleta e saindo.**

**- Bom dia, pode me informar onde fica a casa do Sr. Daily? - perguntou Arthur.**

**- Pegue a primeira esquerda e siga até um bar chamado "Burchet Grith", depois vire a primeira esquerda, lá é a casa do Sr. Daily! - explicou Hermione.**

**- Obrigado! - Arthur agradeceu e foi andando até a porta.**

**Hermione ficou olhando Arthur sair, seus olhos brilhavam ao olhar para ele, havia um coisa de diferente no jeito dele que ela não sabia o que era, mas gostava.**

**- Arthur... - Hermione o chamou.**

**Arthur se virou e ficou olhando para Hermione, ela parecia meia sem graça.**

**- Sábado a noite haverá uma festa na cidade, todos vão comemorar o aniversário de 50 anos de Godric's Hollow! Venha comemorar conosco, ficarei muito feliz em vê-lo! - convidou Hermione sorrindo fechado.**

**- Claro, eu vou! Nos vemos lá então, obrigado pelo convite! - Arthur agradeceu, em seguida saiu do Giffort Arms.**

* * *

**O jovem advogado seguiu para o endereço que Hermione havia lhe informado e avistou uma casa com uma placa que dizia "Samuel Daily - Advogado", foi até a lá bateu na porta umas duas vezes até que alguém atendeu.**

**- Bom dia! - Samuel cumprimentou.**

**- Sr. Daily? - Arthur perguntou.**

**- Sim! Arthur Kipps não é? Seu escritório me mandou um telegrama avisando que viria! - Samuel falou apertando a mão de Arthur - Entre por favor!**

**- Obrigado! - agradeceu Arthur passando pela porta - Eu vim buscar os documentos legais da Sra. Drablow!**

**Samuel pegou um envelope que estava em cima da mesa e entregou a Arthur.**

**- Está tudo ai, agora só resta procurar na casa! Eu não queria estar em seu lugar Arthur, há uma pilha enorme naquela casa, não viu nem a metade! - falou Samuel.**

**- Sim, eu sei! Não vejo a hora de acabar logo e voltar para Crythin Gifford! - falou Arthur. Após dizer isso ele lembrou de Hermione e que não iria mais vê-la, "será que vou poder encontrá-la em Londres algum dia?" ele se perguntou. Lamentou sem saber por que, também se perguntava o motivo de estar pensando nela naquele momento.**

**- Alvo me disse que o senhor parece ter potencial, preferiu mandá-lo no lugar do ! - comentou Samuel.**

**- É uma grande oportunidade pra mim e quero fazer o melhor possível! - falou Arthur.**

**- Oh vejo que temos visitas! - uma muito apareceu na sala com um sorriso no rosto.**

**- Esta é minha esposa Elisabeth! - Samuel disse para Arthur e em seguida o apresentou para a esposa - Este é Arthur Kipps!**

**- É um prazer! - disse Arthur para Elisabeth.**

**- O prazer é todo meu! - respondeu a mulher - O senhor já sabe da festa de 50 anos de Godric's Hollow neste sábado?**

**- Sim, a senhorita Granger me convidou! - respondeu Arthur com uma pequeno sorriso fechado.**

**Samuel e Elisabeth se entreolharam surpresos, Arthur percebeu a expressão dos dois e se perguntou o que estava acontecendo.**

**- Algum problema? - Arthur perguntou com uma expressão confusa no rosto.**

**- Vamos Arthur, venha tomar um uísque conosco! - Samuel foi até ele, passou uma das mãos em suas costas para o guiar até a sala de estar.**

**- Não obrigado, já estou de saída! - respondeu Arthur.**

**- Ora essa Arthur, nós advogados somos um pouco ocupados mas temos um tempo para tomar um bom uísque, eu insisto! - Samuel falou guiando Arthur até a sala.**

**- Aqui está! - Elisabeth serviu um copo e entregou à Arthur.**

**- Obrigado! - Arthur agradeceu.**

**- Então , me fale mais sobre Hermione Granger! - Samuel pediu.**

**- Ham... Não há o que falar sobre ela, nós não temos nada! Ela apenas me mostrou o caminho da casa do pântano e me deu o seu endereço ! - explicou Arthur.**

**- Você disse que ela o convidou! - lembrou Samuel - Por que uma moça noiva de outro rapaz o convidaria para ir junto à festa?**

**- Como é? - Arthur perguntou com uma expressão totalmente surpresa no rosto, não acreditou quando escutou aquilo apenas uma vez, precisava escutar de novo.**

**- A Senhorita Granger está noiva de Draco Malfoy, por que ela o convidaria para ir à festa? - perguntou Elisabeth.**

**Quando Arthur escutou aquilo, sentiu uma grande pontada de ciúmes, tristeza e ansiedade lhe invadir o peito, e se perguntava o por que de estar sentindo aquilo. Agora sabia quem era aquele rapaz loiro com quem viu Hermione conversar tão sorridente todas as manhãs.**

**- Ela me convidou apenas para me avisar, porquê sabe que sou novo na cidade, não foi para ir necessariamente com ela! - falou Arthur - Mas quem é Draco Malfoy?**

**- Simplesmente o filho do homem mais rico deste vilarejo, Lucio Malfoy! - respondeu Elisabeth.**

**Arthur soltou um suspiro e deu um ultimo gole em seu uísque, em seguida se levantou e pegou sua maleta, não suportava mais escutar coisas de Hermione.**

**- Bem... Está na minha hora, eu preciso ir para casa do pântano, tenho muito trabalho pela frente! - falou Arthur.**

**- Nós o acompanhamos até a porta! - falou Elisabeth acompanhando Arthur junto com Samuel e em seguida abrindo a porta para ele.**

**- Nos vemos no sábado Arthur, até logo! - Samuel falou apertando a mão do rapaz.**

**- Obrigado por tudo, até mais! - Arthur se despediu e fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, em seguida se foi.**

* * *

**O trabalho de Arthur foi realmente cansativo naquela tarde, passou duas horas seguidas analisando a enorme papelada do . Quando o relógio apontou 5:00 da tarde, juntou os documentos considerados, guardou tudo em sua maleta e saiu da casa.**

**Chegou na vila e passou no ****Burchet Grith para comer alguma coisa e tomar uns copos de uísque para relaxar um pouco.**

******Não sabia o motivo, mas as palavras de Elisabeth martelavam em sua mente, e isso já estava deixando Arthur extremamente incomodado. Não queria aceitar, mas por um momento teve vontade de levar Hermione para a festa. De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um homem que lhe chamou.**

******- Olá Sr. Kipps, sou James Granger, te procurei por toda parte! - falou James.**

******- O pai da senhorita Granger, sente-se por favor! - pediu Arthur - Uísque?**

******- Não obrigado! Vim para avisar que sua reserva já está pronta, perdoe a distração de minha filha, era para ela ter lhe avisado esta manhã! - explicou James.**

******- Não se preocupe, ela devia estar ocupada! - Arthur falou lembrando de Draco - Obrigado Sr. Granger, devia ter me avisado quando eu chegasse no Giffort Arms, não precisava gastar tanto tempo!**

******- Não se preocupe com isso, além do mais eu já estava querendo conversar com o senhor mesmo! - falou James.**

******- Sobre o quê? - perguntou Arthur dando mais um gole no uísque.**

******- Bem... Hermione me contou que o senhor é de Londres! - comentou James.**

******- Sim! - respondeu Arthur.**

******- Ela sempre quis visitar Londres, e a família quer fazer uma surpresa para o casal e mandar os dois para lá, pode indicar um dos melhores lugares da cidade? - James perguntou.**

******Arthur não podia acreditar que Hermione iria a Londres, "será que verei ela lá? Casada ainda?" ele se perguntou.**

******- Bem... A cidade inteira é bonita, e não é extremamente grande, podem conhecer Londres inteira! - respondeu Arthur.**

******- Venha jantar comigo e minha esposa no domingo, conversaremos melhor está bem? - convidou James.**

******Arthur viu uma certa felicidade no rosto de James, então por bondade aceitou fazendo um aceno positivo com a cabeça.**


	4. Tem par para a festa Sr Kipps?

**CAPITULO 4 - TEM PAR PARA A FESTA SR. KIPPS?**

* * *

**O sábado havia chegado, para muitos era um ótimo dia de descanso e comemoração em Godric's Hollow, mas para Arthur era um dia comum de muito trabalho pela frente.**

**Ele havia acordado cedo como sempre, se arrumou com seu tradicional terno e saiu do Giffort Arms sem passar por Hermione, só que algo lhe chamou a atenção, ela não estava conversando com Draco como fazia todas as manhãs, "isso não é da minha conta!" pensou ele, em seguida se dirigiu para a saída do Giffort Arms.**

**Arthur andava pelas ruas e percebeu que toda a população colocava enfeites nas calçadas, postes, carros, etc. Passou em frente a casa do Sr. Daily e percebeu que ele estava saindo.**

**- Sr. Kipps! - cumprimentou Samuel.**

**- Sr. Daily! - cumprimentou Arthur indo até o homem e lhe dando um aperto de mão - Como vai?**

**- Terrível! - respondeu Samuel - Minha esposa faz questão de ajudar o pessoal do vilarejo a ajudar com as coisas da grande festa de hoje a noite e quer que eu coloque enfeites em tudo quanto é lugar! Está indo para a casa do Sr. Riddle?**

**- Sim! - respondeu Arthur.**

**- Por favor me leve com você, não suporto mais ela falando nos meus ouvidos! - pediu Samuel - Prometo não atrapalhar em nada!**

**- Está bem, vamos então! - deixou Arthur.**

**- Espere só um segundo, eu não demoro! - pediu Samuel, em seguida foi até sua casa, abriu a porta com cautela e entrou com cuidado.**

**Arthur deu um pequeno sorriso fechado ao ver a cena, esperou alguns segundo e viu Samuel voltando com uma garrafa de uísque e dois copos.**

**- Isso vai nos ajudar, vamos no meu carro! - falou Samuel.**

* * *

**Algumas horas haviam se passado e já havia chegado a tarde, Samuel se ofereceu para ajudar Arthur com a papelada da casa por ele ter o ajudado com sua esposa, ambos bebiam, conversavam e analisavam a documentação.**

**- Sam! - chamou Arthur.**

**- Diga Arthur! - disse Samuel amassando uma folha velha.**

**- A quanto tempo Hermione está noiva do Malfoy? - perguntou Arthur.**

**- Eu não sei dizer Arthur, minha esposa me contou que foi esta semana, ela tem muita amizade com a mãe da senhorita Granger! - respondeu Sam - Por quê a pergunta?**

**- Nada... Eu só queria saber! - respondeu Arthur - O pai dela falou comigo ontem, quer que eu indique um bom lugar em Londres para passarem a lua de mel!**

**Samuel deu mais um gole em seu uísque - Não está interessado em se envolver não é? - perguntou em seguida.**

**- Não! - respondeu Arthur.**

**- Estou percebendo que toda essa história da senhorita Granger parece te incomodar, antes na minha casa e agora aqui! Qual é o problema Arthur? - perguntou Samuel com um expressão preocupada no rosto.**

**- Eu... Eu acho que estou apaixonado por ela Sam, nunca reparei tanto em uma mulher como estou reparando nela! - respondeu Arthur.**

**Samuel olhou surpreso para Arthur, em seguida pegou seu copo e o esvaziou com apenas um gole.**

**- Alvo me disse que o senhor parece ter um grande potêncial Arthur, foi por isso que ele mandou você ao invés do Sr. Longbottom, por isso, não estrague essa grande oportunidade por causa de uma paixão boba! A senhoria Granger é apaixonada pelo Sr. Malfoy, e você é um simples cliente para ela! - explicou Samuel - Isso é apenas uma atração, vai passar, tudo bem?**

**Arthur esvaziou seu copo em um gole só, em seguida fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.**

**- Vamos terminar essa papelada está bem? Obrigado por me livrar da minha esposa! - brincou Samuel.**

**Arthur deu um pequeno sorriso fechado e continuou a ler sua folha.**

* * *

**Arthur chegou na cidade quando o sol estava se pondo e foi direto para o Giffort Arms, quando chegou na recepção do hotel encontrou James, a Sra. Daily e Lily, andou a caminho das escadas, mas alguém o chamou.**

**- Sr. Kipps, venha aqui por favor! - chamou a Sra. Daily.**

**Arthur parou e olhou para eles, curioso ele foi ao encontro da Sra. Daily.**

**- Está é Lily Granger, mãe de Hermione! - apresentou a Sra. Daily.**

**- É um prazer! - falou Arthur.**

**Lily fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e sorriu.**

**- O senhor já conheçe o Sr. Granger e sua filha, Hermione! - lembrou a Sra. Daily.**

**- Meu marido me contou que vai ajudar a decidir um bom lugar para a lua de mel da nossa filha, somos muito gratos a você Sr. Kipps! - disse Lily.**

**- Temos um problema, o noivo de nossa filha está fora da cidade resolvendo assuntos de trabalho da empresa do pai e não poderá estar no evento de hoje a noite! - explicou James.**

**- Então eu indiquei o senhor para ser o par de Hermione esta noite, o que me diz Sr. Kipps? - pediu a Sra. Daily.**

**Arthur queria muito aceitar o convite, mas lembrou das palavras de Samuel "A senhoria Granger é apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, e você é um simples cliente para ela!".**

**- Eu lamento, mas vou ter que recusar, não vou ficar para o evento! - falou Arthur.**

**- Sr. Kipps, esse evento é muito importante para Hermione e o senhor é o único que pode nos ajudar, é a pessoa mais confiável que temos, por favor! - pediu James.**

**Para não desfazer dos pais de Hermione, nem da Sra. Daily, ele acabou aceitando o convite desde que Hermione aceitasse a ideia.**

**Em seguida, Arthur foi até seu quarto para se arrumar para a festa enquanto todos lhe esperavam lá embaixo. Vestiu uma camisa social, uma gravata, um colete para usar com terno e um sobretudo que lhe caía aos joelhos, todas as peças de sua roupa eram pretas. Quando desceu as escadas até a recepção, arrancou olhares surpresos da Sra. Daily e de Lily.**

**- Oh Sr. Kipps, está realmente maravilhoso! - elogou a Sra. Daily.**

**- Está impecável! - disse a Sra. Granger.**

**- Obrigado! - Arthur agradeceu.**

**- Muito Bem Arthur, agora vamos senhoras, as comemorações vão começar logo! - chamou james.**

**Em seguida, Arthur foi com a Sra. Daily, Lily e James até a casa de Hermione, que ficava em frente ao Giffort Arms, do outro lado da rua.**

**- Eu vou chamá-la, não demoro! - disse Lily enquanto entravam na casa, em seguida subiu as escadas apressadamente.**

**Hermione estava em seu quarto terminando de se maquiar, passava um batom vermelho que se destacava em sua boca por causa de seu rosto claro. Ela estava usando sapatilhas pretas com uma meia branca até os joelhos, uma saia preta e uma blusa de lã verde com uma camisa social feminina por baixo deixando a gola para fora. De repente escutou alguém bater na porta, foi correndo animada e sorridente pensando ser Draco, mas ao abrir viu Lily sorridente entrando no quarto.**

**- Mamãe? Onde está Draco? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- Bem... Draco teve um contratempo e não vai poder vir, está resolvendo coisas na empresa! - explicou Lily.**

**- Ah não acredito, estive tanto tempo esperando passar esta festa com ele, isso é muito injusto! - Hermione reclamou chateada com a situação.**

**- Acalme-se querida, nós encontramos uma companhia pra você, tenho certeza que já o conhece! - Lily falou com um sorriso satisfatório.**

**- Não, eu não quero vê-lo, eu esperei tanto tempo para ir com "Draco" e não com um desconhecido que aparece na ultima hora por pena de mim! - reclamou Hermione.**

**- Oh não seja tão má Hermione, ele não queria ir também, não seja tão injusta! - pediu Lily.**

**- Então ele está sendo forçado a sair comigo? - perguntou Hermione fazendo uma cara séria.**

**- Não querida, claro que não! Ele apenas é novo nessa cidade e não conhece muita gente, não tem para a festa também! - explicou Lily.**

**- Mas eu estou noiva do Draco mamãe, como vou sair por ai com outro rapaz? - Hermione perguntou indignada.**

**- Saia com ele e tente fazer amizade, não há nada de mal em fazer amizades, só não dê liberdade querida! - pediu Lily com toda a paciência do mundo.**

**- Você disse que ele é novo na cidade? - perguntou Hermione curiosa.**

**- Sim! - respondeu Lily.**

**Hermione pensou um pouco, raramente apareciam caras novas em godric's hollow, "será que é quem eu estou pensando que é?" pensou ela, sua curiosidade aumentou totalmente e seu coração começou a bater mais forte, não sabia o porquê começou a sentir aquilo só em pensar nesse rapaz.**

**- Eu desço em um minuto, está bem? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- Estamos esperando lá embaixo! - avisou Lily se levantando e indo até a porta.**

**- Tudo bem! - confirmou Hermione.**

**Hermione foi até o espelho e ficou se encarando, estava tantando tomar coragem para descer e encará-lo, "será que é ele?" pensou ansiosa, "Vamos Hermione, desça logo, você não sabe se realmente é ele, tenha coragem!" disse para si mesma. Em seguida respirou fundo e saíu de seu quarto.**

**- Aquele dia foi realmente incrível... - a Sra. Daily contava um fato que lhe acontecera outro dia para Arthur e os Granger quando de repente todos ouviram alguém descer as escadas.**

**Hermione descia as escadas devagar tentando tomar coragem de saber quem era seu par para a festa, seu coração batia rápido e suas mãos suavam muito, estava nervosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo. Quando chegou, arregalou os olhos e ficou sem palavras, Arthur Kipps estava lá em sua frente. Ele olhava para ela dos pés a cabeça com uma expressão tão tímida quanto a dela.**

**- Arthur... - sussurrou Hermione, foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.**

**- Hermione... - Arthur sussurrou de volta.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 pronto, espero que gostem! A****gradeço aqueles que estão acompanhando, obrigado pessoal, até mais!**


	5. EBONY EYES

**CAPITULO 5 - EBONY EYES**

* * *

**Hermione estava travada encarando Arthur, a unica coisa que conseguiu dizer foi o nome dele naquela hora, não sabia o motivo de estar tão nervosa sendo que não havia absolutamente nada entre eles.**

**- Você está muito bonita! - elogiou Arthur.**

**- O...Obrigada! - Hermione agradeceu gaguejando um pouco.**

**- Bem... Nós vamos nos aprontar para a festa, nos vemos em breve! Mais uma vez, obrigado por acompanhar nossa filha Arthur! - agradeceu James, em seguida subiu as escadas com Lily para se arrumar.**

**- Nos vemos na festa Sr. Kipps, avisarei a Samuel para se aprontar, até logo! - a Sra. Daily se despediu e em seguida saíu da casa dos Granger.**

**- Ham... Vamos para a sala esperar a hora da festa, venha! - chamou Hermione.**

**Arthur entrou na sala com Hermione, era um lugar muito elegante com vários detalhes antigos, em seguida ambos se sentaram nas poltronas que haviam lá.**

**- Eu soube que está noiva! - comentou Arthur - A quanto tempo?**

**- Foi no mesmo dia em que o senhor veio pra cá, nós tinhamos um relacionamento já fazia um tempo! - respondeu ela.**

**Arthur olhou para o lado vazio da sala de estar soltando um leve suspiro desanimado.**

**- Mas me fale de você, é casado? tem filhos? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- Não, nunca estive em algum relacionamento! - respondeu Arthur com toda a sinceridade.**

**Hermione abriu levemente a boca e arregalou os olhos fazendo uma cara surpresa com a resposta, seu coração começou a bater mais forte, não de nervosismo, mas de uma certa paz que ela não sabia explicar de onde vinha.**

**- Entendo! - disse Hermione - Mas por que nunca esteve com alguém? - perguntou curiosa.**

**- Eu nunca cheguei a me apaixonar por uma mulher, até agora! - respondeu ele.**

**- Até agora? Então está apaixonado? - Hermione perguntou, sua voz denúnciava a curiosidade.**

**- Sim, e por mais que eu não queira, ela não sai da minha cabeça! - respondeu Arthur.**

**- Deve haver muitas mulheres bonitas em Londres! - comentou Hermione olhando para o vazio da sala com uma expressão desanimada. Ela supôs que Arthur estava apaixonado por uma mulher londrina, pois era muito novo na cidade e não conhecia mulher alguma.**

**- Sim, deve haver! - concordou Arthur com um pequeno sorriso fechado - Você está bem? - perguntou ele.**

**- Sim, apenas um pouco cansada com o trabalho do Giffort Arms! - mentiu Hermione, não poderia se chatear por aquilo, tinha que se preocupar apenas com Draco, pois ele quem era seu noivo - Pode me dizer o nome dela? - perguntou ela em seguida.**

**Arthur olhou atentamente os olhos de Hermione, não sabia o que responder, abriu a boca devagar para tentar dizer algo mas acabou sendo interrompido pelos pais de Hermione que entravam na sala.**

**- Muito bem, podemos ir agora? - perguntou Lily sorridente.**

**Arthur deu uma ultima olhava em Hermione e se levantou da poltrona para acompanhar James e Lily, ela continuou lançando um olhar curioso para ele.**

* * *

**Meia hora se passou e todo o povo da cidade de Godric's hollow já estava reunido na avenida principal da pequena vila. O prefeito Severo Snape subiu no palco que foi montado no centro da rua e pegou um microfone.**

**- Atenção por favor, peço um minuto da atenção de todos! - pediu Severo.**

**- Esse é o prefeito da nossa cidade! - Hermione sussurrou no ouvido de Arthur.**

**- Hoje é um dia muito especial para todos os habitantes de Godric's Hollow, nossa maravilhosa cidade está completando 50 anos de história e isso me deixa extremamente orgulhoso... - falava Severo.**

**Durante o discurso de abertura, Samuel reparou que Arthur estava na festa acompanhado por Hermione, fez uma cara surpresa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.**

**- Você não fez isso Arthur! - Samuel sussurrou sem acreditar na cena que estava vendo.**

**- Eu não gostaria de estar em outro lugar, eu não estaria feliz em outro lugar porque esta é minha cidade, e pra mim é uma grande honra estar aqui comemorando com todos vocês! Sejam todos bem vindos ao aniversário de 50 anos da cidade de Godric's Hollow! - Snape finalizou seu discurso e todas as pessoas ali presentes começavam a aplaudir.**

**- Com licença senhoria Granger! - pediu Samuel, em seguida se virou para Arthur - Posso falar com você um minuto Arthur?**

**- Claro Sr. Daily! - disse Arthur, em seguida olhou para Hermione - Eu volto logo está bem?**

**Hermione fez um aceno positivo e Arthur foi para um lugar menos movimentado com Samuel.**

**- O que está fazendo? Por que está andando com a senhoria Granger? - perguntou Samuel.**

**- Quando cheguei no Giffort Arms, os pais dela me contaram que Draco estava resolvendo assuntos de trabalho e não poderia vir à festa, então sua esposa me indicou para ser o par de Hermione hoje a noite, já que sou o mais próximo aos Grangers e a Elisabeth! - explicou Arthur.**

**- Elisabeth te indicou? - Samuel perguntou espantado e tentando acreditar.**

**- Sim, só porque vou ajudá-los com a lua de mel em Londres sou a pessoa mais confiável! - contou Arthur.**

**- Apenas tenha cuidado está bem? - pediu Samuel.**

**Arthur fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e em seguida foi andando até onde Hermione estava, ela olhava para a pista de dança com vários casais dançando e se divertindo.**

**- Voltei! - avisou Arthur chegando ao seu percebeu que ela olhava para a pista de dança onde haviam vários tocadores com violinos, etc... - Hermione... - chamou ele, Ela se virou e o encarou - Ham... Me concede essa dança? - convidou Arthur com um pequeno sorriso fechado.**

**- Claro! - Hermione respondeu.**

**Em seguida, Arthur e Hermione foram para a pista de dança, mas na mesma hora que eles chegaram os tocadores começaram a fazer uma valsa lenta "nada propositalmente". Ambos ficaram envergonhados e se olhavam com uma certa timidez. Em seguida Arthur entrelaçou o braço na cintura de Hermione, e segurou uma das mãos dela com sua outra mão, em seguida começaram a dançar lentamente.**

**(Musica de fundo)**

_**Wind in your hair, sun on your skin (Ventos em seus cabelos, sol em seu rosto) **_

_**You're looking good, girl, all over again (E você parece tão bem, menina, superando novamente)**_

_**Hey there, Miss Brown (Ei, Senhorita Brown)**_

_**I want you to know I love you (Eu quero que saiba que eu te amo)**_

**Arthur não deixava de olhar um segundo para os olhos de Hermione, ela fazia o mesmo.**

_**"Brown as the sand, you're soft as the shore" (Morena como areia, você é suave como a praia)**_

_**"You're leaving me hungry, I'm crying for more" (Você esta me deixando ansioso, Eu estou implorando por mais)**_

_**"Ooh, we, baby, girl, you're such a score" (Ooh, menina , você é como uma partitura)**_

_**"And I want you to know that, you know what, girl" (E eu quero que você saiba que, você sabe o que, menina)**_

_**"I love you" (Eu te amo)**_

_**"I bet you didn't know that, girl"(Eu aposto que você não sabia disso, menina)**_

_**"You didn't know that "(Voçê não sabia disso)**_

_**"I need you" (Eu preciso de você)**_

_**"Right now, baby, right now, baby" (Agora mesmo, menina,Agora mesmo ,menina)**_

_**"And I bet you didn't know that ebony eyes" (E eu aposto que você não sabia disso olhos de ébano)**_

**Hermione entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço de Arthur e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, ao mesmo tempo, ele entrelaçou as mãos na cintura dela.**

**"Lips soft and tender, ready to speak" (Lábios macios e suaves, prontos para sussurrar)**

**"Her voice says, "I love you" and it's making me weak" (Sua voz diz: "Eu amo você" e Isso está me fazendo amolecer)**

**"Hey there, little girl, may I just say I love you" (Ei, menina, permita que eu diga que amo você)**

**"Love is the brown skin girl in my eyes" (O amor é essa menina morena em meus olhos)**

**"Think it's time that I told you, don't you realize" (E o momento em que eu te avistei, você não percebe)**

**"You're such a queen, woman, you're such a prize"(Que você é uma rainha, mulher você é uma grande recompensa)**

**"And I want you to know that, you know what, girl" (E eu quero saber, se você sabe que, menina.)**

**Um sentia o perfume do outro, ficariam por toda a eternidade naquele momento se dependesse deles. Em seguida, Hermione voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos e Arthur fazia o mesmo.**

_**"I love you" (Eu te amo)**_

_**"I bet you didn't know that, girl"(Eu aposto que você não sabia disso, menina)**_

_**"You didn't know that "(Voçê nao sabia disso)**_

_**"I need you" (Eu preciso de você)**_

_**"Right now, baby, right now, baby" (Agora mesmo, menina,Agora mesmo ,menina)**_

_**"And I bet you didn't know that ebony eyes" (E eu aposto que voce não sabia disso olhos de ébano)**_

**Seus rostos se aproximaram lentamente e em seguida seu lábios se tocaram, não se importaram se alguém estava olhando ou o que estava em volta, só queriam aproveitar o momento.**

**Arthur puxou Hermione e a colou em seu corpo, ela passava as mãos no pescoço dele e o beijava com intensidade.**

_**"I love you ebony eyes, oh, my"(Eu te amo olhos de ébano, oh, meu...)**_

_**"I need you, woman"(Eu preciso de você, mulher)**_

_**"I need you"(Eu preciso de você)**_

_**"Oh, and I bet you didn't know that ebony eyes"(Oh, e eu aposto que você não sabia disso olhos de ébano)**_

_**"I really love you, woman, I love you"(Eu realmente te amo, Mulher, Eu te amo)**_

_**"Ebony eyes, oh, my"(Olhos de Ebano)**_

_**"I wanna say that I need you, honey,"(Eu quero dizer que eu preciso de você, querida)**_

_**"I need you"(Eu preciso de você)**_

_**"And I bet you didn't know that ebony eyes"(E eu aposto que você não sabia disso olhos de ébano)**_

_**"Love you"(Amo você)**_

_**"Ebony eyes"(Olhos de ébano)**_

**(fim da musica)**

**Arthur e Hermione terminaram o beijo e ficaram se olhando, sentiam a respiração um do outro, era algo inexplicável.**

**- Eu preciso ir! - por fim Hermione sussurou na boca de Arthur e em seguida os dois se soltaram um do outro, ela deu meia volta e começou a caminhar de volta para casa e pedindo licença para o pessoal.**

**Arthur ficou olhando Hermione ir, "como ela era maravilhosa" pensou ele, depois que a perdeu de vista "acordou" e se deu conta de que estava só na pista de dança.**

* * *

**E ai pessoal, o que acharam do meu primeiro capitulo estilo songfic? Eu pensei em escrever sem a musica, mas ai pensei "Qual a graça de escrever sobre uma dança romântica onde não há musica?", então decidi colocar uma das minhas musicas românticas favoritas "Rick James - Ebony eyes", eu estava procurando uma outra, mas quando lembrei dessa eu simplesmente parei rsrsrss**

**Ah, lembrando... Arthur e Hermione não dançaram "ebony eyes" na festa, eles dançaram uma valsa apenas ao som de violinos, flautas e etc... não sei direito os instrumentos, "ebony eyes" foi apenas um som de fundo e não se encaixa na história!**

**Bem... Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo, até mais pessoal, fui...**


	6. Fim do noivado? Eu não ouvi direito!

**CAPITULO 6 - FIM DO NOIVADO? EU NÃO OUVI DIREITO!**

* * *

**Após aquela "cena" com Hermione, Arthur saiu da festa e foi para o Giffort Arms passando despercebido pelos pais de Hermione e pelo Sr e Sra Daily. Quando chegou em seu aposento, colocou um copo de uísque para si e foi até o banheiro, jogou um pouco de agua em seu rosto para esfriar a cabeça e em seguida deu um gole em seu uísque, não acreditou que beijou uma mulher noiva de outro rapaz e pior, havia gostado do beijo.**

**Pela primeira vez, Arthur acordou tarde na manhã seguinte, era domingo e o escritório de advocacia havia dado folga, ou seja, ele só iria trabalhar por vontade própria nesse dia da semana. Lembrou-se que o pai de Hermione havia lhe chamado para um jantar no final da tarde e organizou uma roupa adequada para ir à casa dos Granger. Em seguida, a****botoou sua camisa, colocou um gravata, vestiu seu colete social e colocou um paletó e saiu do Giffort Arms para caminhar um pouco pela cidade e comprar algumas coisas.**

**Arthur estava caminhando pelas ruas olhando as lojas, procurava alguma coisa para comprar, até que parou na vitrine do lado de fora de uma loja de presentes onde haviam diversas coisas, canivetes automáticos, charutos, isqueiros zippo, cantis de bolso, etc... Era uma loja com objetos muito elegantes, o que Arthur adorava. O que lhe chamou a atenção foi o cantil de bolso, seria ótimo ter um para tomar um bom uísque quando for para a casa do , então adentrou na loja e foi até o balconista.**

**- Olá, eu gostaria de comprar um desses cantis de bolso e... - falou Arthur, mas logo foi interrompido por um loiro que chegou ao seu lado.**

**- Dois maços de cigarros de cravo, por favor! - Draco pediu para a outra atendente, em seguida se virou para Arthur - Draco Malfoy, prazer! - o loiro estendeu a mão.**

**- Arthur Kipps! - cumprimentou Arthur apertando a mão de Draco.**

**- Eu soube que acompanhou Hermione ontem na festa, obrigado! - agradeceu Draco com um sorriso fechado.**

**Arthur se sentiu mal pelo agradecimento, mas fez um simples aceno positivo com a cabeça.**

**Em seguida a atendente trouxe o cantil para bebidas para Arthur e os dois maços de cigarros para Draco. Ambos compraram os itens que desejavam e saíram juntos da loja, caminhavam pelas ruas conversando sobre a festa da noite passada.**

**- Então... Como foi a festa ontem a noite? Vocês se divertiram? - perguntou Draco acendendo um cigarro.**

**- Sim, ela uma boa moça! - respondeu Arthur.**

**- Ela está no Giffort Arms? - Draco perguntou novamente, ele estava curioso e Arthur percebeu.**

**- Eu não a vi quando saí! - falou Arthur - Vocês estão juntos a quanto tempo? - perguntou em seguida.**

**- A um ano, essa semana firmei um noivado com ela! - respondeu Draco - E você, tem esposa?**

**- Não, eu... Não tenho! - respondeu Arthur com um tom desanimado.**

**Draco tirou o cigarro da boca após dar um trago e em seguida deu uma baforada - Nem sempre as coisas acontecem do jeito que esperamos não é?**

**Arthur fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça concordando com Draco, realmente a vida é assim - Quando é o casamento?**

**- Daqui a uns seis meses, talvez oito! - respondeu Draco.**

**"Eu já terei terminado meu trabalho aqui à essa hora, e terei partido" pensou Arthur, não poderia mostrar o lugar da lua-de-mel para eles, o máximo que poderia fazer era dizer o nome de um bom lugar de Londres. Agradeceu a Deus mentalmente por isso, não seria mais incomodado ao ver Hermione nos braços de Draco e essa atração por ela terminaria.**

**- Bem... Boa sorte Draco, eu vou para o Giffort Arms, até logo! - se despediu Arthur.**

**- Até mais Arthur, foi um prazer! - disse Draco.**

**Em seguida ambos foram em direções opostas.**

* * *

**Quando Arthur chegou em seus aposentos no Giffort Arms, jogou uma agua no rosto e se sentou em frente a janela. Ele estava encomodado com a presença de Draco, se sentia uma pessoa ruim quando conversava com o loiro, lembrava do beijo que deu em Hermione e da forma como ela correspondia, "ela não deve amá-lo" pensou Arthur, estava com a conciência pesada.**

**Após ficar algum tempo pensando nos acontecimentos recentes, olhou para o relógio que apontava 4:30 e o jantar era as 5:00. trocou de terno e se aprontou para o jantar, em seguida desceu para o barzinho que ficava na recepção e pediu para encher seu cantil com uísque. Em seguida saiu do Giffort Arms e foi para a casa dos Granger.**

* * *

**Hermione estava em seu quarto lendo um dos livros de sua coleção, ela adorava ler romances e mistérios, e tinha uma prateleira cheia de livros. Passou a mão em volta da mesa sem tirar os olhos do livro, parecia procurar alguma coisa, mas não estava encontrando. Então se lembrou de que havia esquecido o maço de cigarros e canela que Draco havia esquecido na sala de estar, então saiu do quarto e desceu até a sala de estar para pegar.**

**Sim, Hermione fumava os mesmos cigarros que Draco. Por curiosidade, eram cigarros de cravo feitos apenas para saborear, não eram prejudiciais e nem causavam dano a saúde e não viciavam também. Ao contrário dos cigarros tradicionais, esses eram enrolados em papel preto e não branco, o filtro também era preto e não amarelo.**

**Quando terminou de descer as escadas, chegou na grande sala de estar, pegou seu maço de cigarros que estava na mesinha de centro e subiu apressadamente para seu quarto, mas parou imediatamente quando ouviu sua mãe atender a porta.**

**- Oh olá , vamos entre, fique a vontade! - pediu a Sra. Granger.**

**- Olá Sra. Granger! - cumprimentou Arthur.**

**- James, Arthur chegou! - chamou Lily.**

**Ouviram passos descendo a escada, mas quem apareceu foi Hermione, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso fechado no rosto.**

**- Oi Arthur! - Hermione cumprimentou fazendo uma voz doce e inocente.**

**- Olá Hermione! - cumprimentou Arthur com uma expressão meia tímida.**

**- Arthur... É um prazer tê-lo conosco! - cumprimentou James descendo as escadas - Arthur vai jantar conosco hoje querida! - falou para Hermione.**

**Um tempo se passou e todos estavam reunidos na mesa, então james começou a falar.**

**- Então filha, o que você e Draco planejaram para a lua-de-mel? - perguntou James se fazendo de desenformado.**

**- Bem... Draco queria ficar no campo, na casa de campo que Lucio deu pra ele! - respondeu Hermione - Só que... - ela não conseguiu terminar, pois seu pai e interrompeu.**

**- E o que vocês achariam de... - James parou, estava falando num tom sério e preocupado - Londres! - completou ele, em seguida abriu um sorriso e olhou para Arthur, que estava com um olhar confuso.**

**Hermione arregalou os olhos fazendo uma cara surpresa, olhou para seus pais e em seguida para Arthur - Mas... - Ela ia falar, mas James novamente a interrompeu.**

**- Já conversamos com Draco, você vai passar a lua-de-mel em Londres querida! - James falou sorrindo com orgulho para a Hermione.**

**- Arthur conhece ótimos lugares lá, e vai indicar um bom lugar para vocês! - disse Lily.**

**- Eu não vou passar a lua-de-mel com Draco, papai.. Porque... Ham... - Hermione estava tentando continuar, mas estava com uma certa dificuldade. Tomou coragem e em seguida terminou - Porque não vou me casar com ele!**

**James e Lily ficaram chocados com a notícia e arregalaram os olhos, Arthur virou sua taça de vinho em um gole só após ouvir aquilo de Hermione.**

**- Como assim? Vocês estão noivos! - falou Lily.**

**- Na verdade eu terminei o noivado com ele hoje a tarde quando ele esteve aqui, não foi uma simples discussão como eu havia dito antes! - falou Hermione.**

**- Ele é um ótimo rapaz, como pôde fazer isso? - perguntou James sem aceitar tal fato.**

**- Eu não o amo mais! - respondeu Hermione.**

**Nesse momento, os pais de Hermione ficaram olhando para ela sem dizer nada, apenas olhando com olhares de espanto e indignação.**

**Arthur despejou todo o uísque que estava em seu cantil de bolso na taça e virou tudo com um só gole, ele estava realmente nervoso e preocupado, torcia mentalmente para ela não tocar em seu nome.**

**- Com licença Sr. Kipps, eu realmente preciso subir, me descupe! - pediu Lily, em seguida se retirou da mesa tentando digerir a notícia de Hermione.**

**- Lily... - chamou James indo atrás dela.**

**Arthur e Hermione agora estavam sozinhos na mesa.**

* * *

_**(ATENÇÃO: TODO OS TIPOS de cigarros FAZEM MAL A SAÚDE, NÃO SOU A FAVOR do cigarro e não fumo!)**_

_**Bem... "Na minha fanfiction" os cigarros de cravo não fazem mal a saúde porque são 100% naturais e etc, mas na vida real fazem mal sim e muito...**_

_**Por que eu coloquei cigarros como um hábito para Hermione? É que estou bolando uma cena no próximo capitulo e os cigarros me deram uma idéia!**_

_** querem saber o que é? Leiam o próximo capitulo rsrsrs**_

_**até mais pessoal!**_


	7. Briga entre nós dois

**CAPITULO 7 - BRIGA ENTRE NÓS DOIS**

* * *

**Hermione acendeu um cigarro e deu um trago, em seguida ficou encarando Arthur enquanto dava uma baforada, ela realmente o achava muito mais bonito que Draco. Ele estava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo sem saber o que fazer na frente dela.**

**- Ham... Eu tenho que ir, diga a seus pais que agradeço pelo jantar! - pediu Arthur se levantando da mesa e indo até a porta da sala de jantar.**

**- Arthur! - chamou Hermione ainda sentada.**

**Arthur parou na porta da sala de jantar ainda ficou de costas de costas para Hermione, então ela se levantou e foi até ele.**

**- Como pôde terminar com seu noivo? - Arthur perguntou indignado.**

**- Eu já disse que não o amo mais, é tão difícil assim de entender? Acho que me apaixonei por outro rapaz! - disse Hermione com um pequeno sorriso fechado nos lábios olhando fixamente para Arthur.**

**- Hermione... - Arthur começou a falar, mas não sabia o que dizer.**

**- O que... - Hermione sussurrou na boca de Arthur e em seguida deu mais um trago em seu cigarro de maneira sedutora.**

**Arthur reparava em cada movimento que Hermione fazia, ela era realmente muito linda, seus olhos, seu rosto, seus lábios, ele estava totalmente envolvido pelo jeito dela.**

**Hermione deu uma baforada e em seguida colocou o cigarro sedutoramente nos lábios de Arthur, ele deu um trago e lentamente e tirou o cigarro de sua boca.**

**- Esses não fazem mal a saúde, são de cravos! - comentou Hermione sorrindo, pegou o cigarro da mão de Arthur, tragou e em seguida encostou seus lábios nos dele dando-lhe um beijo.**

**Por um momento, o peso da consciência de Arthur havia desaparecido e ele só aproveitava aquele momento, estava enfeitiçado por Hermione.**

**- Boa noite Arthur! - sussurrou Hermione.**

**- Boa noite! - Arthur se despediu.**

**Em seguida Arthur foi até a porta e saiu da casa dos Granger, Hermione foi atrás dele e o olhou partir para o Giffort Arms dando um leve suspiro.**

* * *

**No dia seguinte, Arthur acordou cedo para voltar ao trabalho, se arrumou, pegou sua maleta e saiu de seus aposentos. Passou pela recepção e lá estava Hermione, seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente, em seguida saíu do Giffort Arms.**

**Antes de ir até a casa do Sr. Riddle, Arthur parou na Dungeons Calling, a loja onde havia esbarrado com Draco outro dia.**

**- Bom dia! - Arthur cumprimentou o balconista - Um maço de cigarros de cravo e um isqueiro daqueles!- apontou para os modelos de isqueiros Zippo (aqueles com tampa) que eram muito elegantes - Oh, só uma curiosidade! - Arthur chamou o homem que havia se virado para a prateleira - Esses cigarros viciam? Fazem mal ou são naturais?**

**- Esses não fazem mal e nem viciam, são naturais! Mas se quiser os tradicionais... - o homem ofereceu uma grande variedade que havia na prateleira, mas Arthur o interrompeu.**

**- Não obrigado! - recusou Arthur.**

**- Bem... São 85 libras com tudo! - falou o balconista.**

**Arthur pagou o homem e pegou o que havia comprado, agradeceu o balconista e saiu da loja.**

**Ele caminhou pela cidade até a pequena estrada de terra, chegou na casa do e começou a trabalhar investigando os papéis e documentos que lá haviam. Foi uma dia normal de trabalho, lia os documentos, guardava algumas folhas em sua maleta, amassava outros papéis e jogava na lareira.**

**Algumas horas depois, Arthur já estava quase terminando com a papelada daquele dia quando foi surpreendido ao ver alguém entrar pela porta, era Samuel.**

**- Olá Arthur! - cumprimentou Samuel.**

**- Sam... O que faz aqui? - perguntou Arthur.**

**- Estava resolvendo um assunto com um cliente e terminei mais cedo! - respondeu Samuel se sentando de frente para Arthur - Soube de fim do noivado da senhorita Granger?**

**"Samuel já estava sabendo?" pensou Arthur - Já está sabendo? - perguntou curioso.**

**- Elisabeth soube hoje e me contou, é uma pena que tenha acontecido! - respondeu Samuel.**

**Arthur não disse nada, amassou mais um papel e começou a guardar os documentos na maleta, em seguida ficou encarando Samuel com uma expressão de incômodo.**

**- Eu a beijei Sam, eu a beijei quando estava na festa! - falou Arthur olhando para a mesa com um olhar pensativo.**

**Samuel ficou de boca meio aberta com um olhar surpreso tentando digerir as palavras de Arthur.**

**- O que você fez Arthur? - perguntou Sam sem acreditar.**

**- Eu sinto muito, mas é verdade! Eu fui fraco ao momento! - lamentou Arthur.**

**Samuel pensou um pouco antes de falar.**

**- Vamos fazer o seguinte... Eu ligo para Alvo e me ofereço para ajudar com essa papelada, assim você termina de vez com esse trabalho e volta imediatamente para Crythin Giffort e fica longe da senhorita Granger de uma vez por todas! - propôs Samuel - Nós dois saímos ganhando com isso Arthur!**

**- Como assim nós dois? - Arthur perguntou desconfiado.**

**Samuel encarou a mesa com um olhar pensativo e em seguida olhou para Arthur.**

**- Meu trabalho é assegurar a Alvo que você faça tudo certo e volte o mais rápido possível para Londres, por isso estou aqui, por esse motivo estou pegando tanto no seu pé! - contou Samuel - Alvo me pediu para não lhe dizer, ele queria saber se você teria mesmo um bom potencial!**

**- Não se preocupe comigo, não vou aceitar sua proposta Sam, eu vou terminar meu trabalho sozinho, sou profissional! - disse Arthur, em seguida acendeu um cigarro.**

**- E a senhorita Granger vai deixar? - perguntou Samuel jogando uma indireta.**

**- Não se preocupe, não há nada entre nós! - disse Arthur, em seguida seu mais um trago.**

**Ambos saíram da casa e voltaram com o carro de Samuel para Godric's Hollow.**

* * *

**Q****uando chegaram, Arthur se despediu de Samuel e foi para o Giffort Arms. Ao chegar lá, passou rápido pela recepção tentando não ser notado, o que não funcionou é claro.**

**- Arthur, preciso falar com você! - Hermione o chamou do balcão, mas ele passou direto e foi em direção às escadas - Arthur... - ela deu a volta e começou a subir atrás dele.**

**Arthur começou a andar apressadamente pelo corredor procurando seu quarto, 30, 31, 32 e etc., Hermione vinha logo atrás dele tentando alcançá-lo. Numero 37, ele havia encontrado. Em seguida, destrancou o quarto, entrou, e encostou as costas a porta após fechá-la.**

**Hermione chegou e bateu na porta.**

**- Arthur... Por favor abra a porta! - pediu Hermione, em seguida não escutou nada, parecia que não havia ninguém lá - Vamos Arthur, eu tenho que falar com você!**

**O coração dele batia rapidamente, e ele começara a transpirar.**

**- Vamos, seja homem! - Arthur sussurrou para si mesmo, em seguida se virou e abriu a porta lentamente, Hermione estava ali parada.**

**- Oi! - cumprimentou Hermione.**

**- Entre! - pediu Arthur dando passagem para Hermione.**

**- Obrigado! - agradeceu ela entrando no quarto.**

**- Então... Ham... O que houve? - perguntou Arthur acentendo um cigarro.**

**- Então você também fuma desses? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- Sim, gostei do sabor! - respondeu Arthur dando mais um trago.**

**Hermione se aproximou dele com um olhar sedutor.**

**- E você gostou do sabor do meu beijo? - Hermione sussurrou no ouvido de Arthur.**

**- Por quê está fazendo isso? - perguntou Arthur.**

**- Porque quero beijá-lo novamente! - respondeu Hermione aproximando os lábio dele.**

**- Não... Não Hermione... Por quê está fazendo tudo isso? Me provocar, arruinar seu noivado... - dizia Arthur, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.**

**- Arruinar meu noivado? Acha que meu noivado foi arruinado, ou eu quem arruinei? Eu simplesmente percebi que precisava fazer o que é certo! - disse Hermione.**

**- Como? - perguntou Arthur logo após de dar um trago - Terminando com seu noivo porque se sente atraída por alguém que conhece a uma semana? Dando uma desculpa esfarrapada que não o ama mais? Sabe qual é a verdade? Você não vale nada Hermione, só se importa consigo mesma! - ele falou com todas as palavras deixando Hermione de boca aberta, ela andou apressadamente para a porta e saiu do quarto.**

**Arthur ficou sozinho no quarto, deu um ultimo trago em seu cigarro e o apagou em seguida, sentou na cama e ficou olhando a rua pela janela, sentiu uma tristeza em seu coração pensando em tê-la perdido para sempre depois de ter dito aquelas palavras.**

**Logo em seguida ele se deparou com Hermione atravessando a rua e chegando na porta de casa, ela deu uma ultima olhada para trás e o viu na janela.**

**Arthur percebeu o rosto de choro que Hermione tinha e ficou ainda pior, mas em seguida se lembrou das palavras de Samuel e o verdadeiro motivo de estar em Godric's Hollow. " Tenho que me concentrar apenas no meu trabalho e sair dessa maldita cidade, sou um advogado profissional e não um adolescente apaixonado!" pensou ele, em seguida foi se aprontar para dormir.**

* * *

_**Me desculpem a demora pessoal, mas ando atolado de trabalhos de escola pra fazer e ainda tenho sete textos de inglês pra traduzir, ULTIMO BIMESTRE É CORRIDO!**_

_**Obrigado**** por estar acompanhando ****Mrs. Granger Potter, é um prazer ter você lendo minha fanfic e saber que você está gostando, grande abraço pra você querida!**_

_**Não sei se a cena do começo entre Arthur e Hermione ficou lá essas coisas, na verdade, eu e**__**cho que esse capítulo não ficou lá essas coisas né, mas vou dar uma melhorada! Espero que estejam gostando... Até mais pessoal!**_


	8. Obrigado Sr e Sra Daily

**CAPITULO 8 - OBRIGADO SR E SRA. DAILY**

* * *

**No dia seguinte, Arthur saiu do Giffort Arms carregando sua maleta e indo para a casa do pântano, seu olhar se cruzou com o do Hermione, que vinha na direção contrária voltando para o Giffort Arms. Ele passou por ela e em seguida voltou a olhar para frente e seguir seu caminho, Hermione deu uma ultima olhada para ele e fez o mesmo.**

**No meio do caminho, Arthur parou quando passou em frente à casa de Samuel, pensou na oferta que ele lhe propôs e decidiu aceitá-la, em seguida foi até a porta e bateu, a Sra. Daily atendeu e abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo ali.**

**- Oh olá , que surpresa vê-lo aqui, entre por favor! - convidou Elisabeth.**

**- Obrigado Sra. Daily, Samuel está? - perguntou Arthur.**

**- Me acompanhe! - chamou Elisabeth.**

**Eles passaram pela sala de estar e chegaram em frente a uma porta que lá havia, Elisabeth bateu na porta e escutou um "entre", em seguida ela entrou com Arthur no escritório de Samuel.**

**- Arthur deseja falar com você querido! - avisou Elisabeth.**

**- Olá Arthur, venha, sente-se! - chamou Samuel - Obrigado querida!**

**Elisabeth se retirou do escritório, Arthur foi até a mesa de Samuel e se sentou de frente para ele.**

**- Então... O que deseja Arthur? - perguntou Sam enquanto servia um copo de uísque, em seguida fez um gesto com a garrafa oferecendo para Arthur, ele fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça.**

**- Bem... Eu preciso de sua ajuda com a papelada do Sr. Riddle, quero voltar para Crythin Giffort o mais rápido possível! - falou Arthur.**

**- Ora, ora, ora... O que o fez mudar de idéia? - Sam perguntou intrigado.**

**- É só... Eu apenas quero voltar para casa! - respondeu Arthur com um olhar pensativo e desanimado para os papéis que haviam em cima da mesa de Samuel.**

**- Eu entendo Arthur! - disse Samuel.**

* * *

**Arthur e Samuel estavam chegando na pequena estrada de terra que levava até a casa do Sr. Riddle.**

**- Me desculpe a pergunta Arthur, mas qual é o verdadeiro motivo de estar me pedindo isso? - perguntou Samuel.**

**Arthur deu mais um trago em seu cigarro e o tirou na boca dando uma baforada.**

**- Eu percebi que você tinha razão Sam, preciso me concentrar apenas no meu trabalho e esquecê-la! - respondeu Arthur, ele estava falando de Hermione, pensou nela e na briga que tiveram, soltou um leve suspiro e deu um último trago em se cigarro antes de jogá-lo fora.**

**- Vejo que tomou juízo Arthur, estou orgulhoso! - elogiou Samuel com um sorriso fechado.**

**Eles chegaram na casa do pântano e imadiatamente começaram a revistar a casa a procura de documentos, passaram o dia analisando papéis, documentos e anotações. Eram 9:00 da noite quando chegaram em Godric's Hollow.**

**Arthur e Samuel combinaram de ir para a casa do pântano às 6:00 da manhã todos os dias, até mesmo no domingo. ****Pilhas de papéis e documentos eram analisadas todos os dias.**

**Três semanas se passaram a eles terminaram com toda a papelada da casa do pântano, Arthur ainda tinha mais duas semanas para ficar no Giffort Arms, então ele e Samuel tiraram dois dias de folga após terminarem com o trabalho, afinal eles mereciam um descanso.**

* * *

**Dois dias se passaram desde que terminaram com a papelada da casa, Arthur estava almoçando na casa dos Daily a convite de Samuel e Elisabeth, ele tinha uma expressão desanimada, meia triste e cansada.**

**- Vai voltar para Crythin Giffort amanhã ? - perguntou Elisabeth quebrando o silêncio da sala de jantar.**

**- Sim! - Arthur respondeu, em seguida se lembrou de Hermione e que precisava pedir desculpas por tê-la ofendido daquela maneira, "aquilo não era necessário!" pensou ele.**

**- Lily perguntou de você, queria saber onde o senhor estava esse tempo todo! - contou elisabeth.**

**- O que ela queria? - perguntou Arthur.**

**- Bem... Ela queria que o senhor a visitasse para compensar o jantar fracassado que tiveram naquela noite quando ficaram sabendo do fim do noivado de Hermione! Então eu disse que você e Samuel estavam extremamente ocupados na casa do pântano, queriam terminar o trabalho o mais rápido possível para que você pudesse voltar para Crythin Giffort! Ela me disse para ir vê-la antes de partir! - explicou Elisabeth.**

**- E como Hermione está? - Arthur perguntou sem conseguir conter sua vontade de saber da moça.**

**- Bem... Ela vai partir hoje ao pôr do sol, vai passar um tempo na casa das tias! - contou Elisabeth.**

**Imediatamente Arthur se levantou da mesa.**

**- Não... Não Sra. Daily, eu precisava falar com ela e... - Arthur parou de falar e um silêncio tomou a sala de jantar - Onde ela está? - perguntou em seguida.**

**- Não seja tolo Arthur, achei que já tivesse superado isso! - Samuel disse em tom reprovador.**

**- Que horas são Sra. Daily? - Arthur perguntou ignorando Samuel.**

**- 2:30 da tarde, ainda faltam algumas horas! - falou Elisabeth.**

**- Eu tenho que ir até a casa dos Granger, obrigado Sra. Daily! - agradeceu Arthur indo até a porta, mas antes de sair da sala de jantar, parou e encarou Samuel - Obrigado Sam, por ter me ajudado esses dias, estou te devendo uma, espero vê-lo em breve!**

**- Disponha Arthur! - disse Samuel.**

**Após se despedir, Arthur saiu da casa dos Daily para a casa dos Granger.**

* * *

**Arthur corria pelas ruas, desviava das pessoas, virava algumas esquinas e corria ainda mais. Chegou ofegante na casa dos Granger e bateu continuamente na porta, que foi aberta por Lily logo em seguida.**

**- Sra. Granger... - disse Arthur ofegante apoiando uma das mãos ao lado da porta.**

**- Sr. Kipps, olá! - cumprimentou Lily surpresa.**

**- Preciso falar com Hermione! - pediu Arthur ainda ofegante.**

**James, Lily e Arthur estavam reunidos na sala de estar sentados nas poltronas que lá haviam.**

**- Hermione vai embora para a casa das tias, Arthur... A culpa é toda nossa! - disse James.**

**- Mas o que foi que houve? - Arthur perguntou preocupado.**

**- Nós a pressionamos muito com o noivado, até que ela não suportou e nos contou toda a verdade... - explicava Lily colocando as duas mãos no rosto entre lágrimas - Ela só aceitou manter um relacionamento com Malfoy por nossa causa, para nos dar orgulho, para ser tratada como uma mulher deve ser!**

**- Algo que devíamos ter feito antes! - completou James - mas agora é tarde!**

**Arthur se levantou rapidamente da poltrona e ficou encarando as expressões tristes e arrependidas que James e Lily tinham.**

**- Eu posso fazê-la mudar de idéia, mas preciso que me digam aonde ela está! - falou Arthur.**


	9. Amanhã é tarde

**CAPITULO 9 - AMANHÃ É TARDE**

* * *

**(Música de fundo)**

_**"Amanhã tá muito longe"**_

_**"O futuro é tao incerto"**_

_**"Te procuro no horizonte"**_

_**"E você aqui tão perto"**_

**Arthur saiu da casa dos Granger e andou até o portão do muro, do lado de fora, Samuel estava o esperando.**

**- E então? - perguntou Samual ao ver Arthur saindo pelo portão da frente.**

**- Ela está na estação, eu vou até lá! - disse Arthur.**

**- Deixe-a Arthur, ela está muito magoada, vai ser melhor pra ela passar um tempo longe para melhorar as idéias! - pediu Samuel.**

**- Não Sam, talvez ela até vá embora, mas não antes de eu me desculpar com ela! - falou Arthur, em seguida se virou e começou a correr subindo a ladeira em direção a estação de trem de Godric's Hollow.**

**Arthur subiu correndo a grande ladeira, passava pelas ruas desviando das pessoas, pedindo licença e correndo feito um louco para a estação.**

_**"Porque estou perdendo tempo"**_

_**"Se amar é uma virtude"**_

_**"Hoje manda o sentimento"**_

_**"Que eu tome uma atitude"**_

**10 minutos depois, Arthur continuava a correr pelas ruas tentando alcançar Hermione, foi atravessar de uma esquina para a outra, um carro parou de lado em sua frente o impedindo de prosseguir adiante.**

**- Nesse ritmo você não vai chegar lá a tempo Arthur, entre! - pediu Samuel abrindo a porta em seguida.**

**Arthur abriu um pequeno sorriso e entrou no carro, em seguida ambos seguiram para a estação.**

_**"Que tal a gente conversar?"**_

_**"Sair, sentar em algum lugar"**_

_**"Ouvir canções de amor"**_

_**"Em voz e violão"**_

**Vinte minutos depois, Samuel chegou à estação de Godric's hollow e estacionou o carro no estacionamento em frente ao portão de entrada.**

**- Obrigado por tudo Sam, eu não teria conseguido sem você! - Arthur agradeceu após descer do carro - Já é a segunda que estou devendo!**

**- Conversamos depois, está bem? Agora vai logo antes que ela vá embora! - mandou Samuel, em seguida deu um pequeno sorriso - Boa sorte!**

_**"Que tal um vinho pra brindar?"**_

_**"Bem vinda amor, pode chegar"**_

_**"Vou tornar real o sonho do meu coração"**_

**Arthur se virou e correu para dentro da estação para procurar Hermione.**

_**"Hoje mesmo amor"**_

_**"To indo encontrar você"**_

_**"Amanhã só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer"**_

**Tudo se passava em câmera lenta. Ele começou a andar entre as plataformas procurando por Hermione, andou por mais alguns minutos até que a viu sozinha sentada em um banco com uma grande mala ao seu lado. Em Arthur correu na direção de Hermione.**

_**"Pra que deixar pra depois"**_

_**"O que pode ser feito agora"**_

_**"Depois é tarde a gente só"**_

_**"Se arrepende e chora"**_

**Ela percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção, olhou para o lado e acabou se espantando ao ver Arthur correndo e chegando cada vez mais perto.**

**- Hermione... - Arthur chamou ofegante parando na frente dela.**

**- Arthur, o que você faz aqui? - Hermione perguntou totalmente espantada ao vê-lo ali.**

**- Vim impedir você de partir, e também me desculpar! - respondeu Arthur, em seguida se sentou ao lado de Hermione no banco - Primeiro quero me desculpar pelo que falei de você e retiro o que disse, você vale muito Hermione, vale muito para seus pais também!**

**- Então eles te contaram! - disse Hermione.**

**- Sim, eles me contaram tudo! Mas isso não importa, porque você não está mais com o Malfoy e não precisa provar nada a seus pais Hermione, eles estão arrependidos! - explicou Arthur, em seguida uma das mãos dele segurou uma das mãos dela - Por favor Hermione! - pediu ele olhando nos olhos dela.**

_**"Que tal a gente conversar?"**_

_**"Sair, sentar em algum lugar"**_

_**"Ouvir canções de amor"**_

_**"Em voz e violão"**_

_**"Que tal um vinho pra brindar?"**_

_**"Bem vinda amor, pode chegar"**_

_**"Vou tornar real o sonho"**_

_**"Do meu coração"**_

**- Agora é tarde, Arthur! Acha que não vou ficar só porque meus pais mandaram você aqui para tentar compensar os erros deles? - Hermione perguntou indignada e profundamente chateada.**

**- Não... - Arthur respondeu com um olhar fixo nos olhos de Hermione - Porque eu quero estar com você, e quero que você fique comigo! - sussurrou ele.**

**Em seguida, Arthur puxou Hermione e a beijou com muita intensidade, entrelaçou uma das mãos na cintura dela e com a outra, acariciava o rosto da moça.**

_**"Hoje mesmo amor"**_

_**"To indo encontrar você"**_

_**"Amanhã só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer"**_

_**"Pra que deixar pra depois"**_

_**"O que pode ser feito agora"**_

_**"Depois é tarde a gente só" **_

_**"Se arrepende e chora"**_

**(Fim da música)**

**Após o beijo terminar, Arthur e Hermione ficaram se encarando, olhando nos olhos e sentindo a respiração um do outro.**

**- Prometa nunca mais me magoar! - sussurrou Hermione.**

**- Eu prometo! - Arthur sussurrou de volta.**

**- Hermione... - Arthur e Hermione escutaram uma voz familiar, era Draco - Eu não acredito no que estou vendo!**

* * *

**E ai pessoal, que saudade de vocês... Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo!**

**Eu admito que demorou um pouco a postagem, mas o que importa é que estamos aqui! Ando com muitos trabalhos da escola e ainda estou vendo uma faculdade pro ano que vem, resumindo, estou sem tempo para postar, mas vou terminar viu!**

**Essa musica de fundo que eu coloquei é um pagode feito pelo grupo que eu mais gosto acima de todos os outros "raça negra", e a música se chama "amanhã é tarde", mas infelizmente ela não foi gravada :(**

**Sim, eu sou pagodeiro e toco pandeiro, tamborim, rebolo e repique e mão, só tenho pagode no meu celular e tal... mas isso não vem ao caso rsrs**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo pessoal, até a próxima!**


	10. Arthur Kipps vs Draco Malfoy

**CAPITULO 10 - ARTHUR KIPPS VS DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

**- Draco... O que você faz aqui? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- O que ELE faz aqui? - perguntou Draco, ele tinha uma expressão séria.**

**- Vim conversar com ela! - Arthur respondeu no mesmo tom.**

**- Pelo jeito isso é mais do que uma simples conversa! Não é? Seu desgraçado! - Draco xingou Arthur.**

**- Vê lá como fala Draco - falou Arthur se levantando - Você não tem nada a ver com isso!**

**- Parem com isso, vocês dois! - brigou Hermione se colocando entre os dois.**

**- Você me largou por isso? - Draco perguntou indignado para Hermione, apontando para Arthur - Foi por isso? Eu realmente tinha razão, você não passa de uma vadia!**

**Hermione arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca fazendo uma expressão surpresa com o rosto, Draco nunca foi daquele jeito, nem nunca havia dito sequer uma palavra daquela, ele foi transformado em alguns dias.**

**Arthur não se aguentou, passou por Hermione e acertou um soco no nariz de Draco, fazendo o loiro cair ensanguentado no chão.**

**- NÃO... ARTHUR! - gritou Hermione enquanto segurava o braço de Arthur.**

**- DIGA MAIS UMA PALAVRA SEU DESGRAÇADO, E EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! - Arthur gritou para Draco.**

**Em seguida, Draco se levantou e foi pra cima de Arthur, os dois ficaram se puxando pelas vestes, um tentando derrubar o outro no chão. Alguns minutos depois, os guardas da estação chegaram, separaram a briga e algemaram os dois.**

**- VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR KIPPS, SEU DESGRAÇADO, MALDITO, MALDITO... - Draco xingava Arthur de vários nomes, até que sumiu de vista após ser levado pelos guardas.**

**- Hermione... Não vá embora, você tem que ficar, fale com seus pais e fique, não vá embora... - disse Arthur enquanto estava sendo algemado, em seguida os guardas o levaram também.**

* * *

**Uma hora se passou, Arthur estava sozinho numa cela deitado sobre a cama que havia lá, ouviu um barulho ao lado como se alguém estivesse abrindo uma cela, em seguida viu um homem loiro de cabelos lisos e grandes passando pelo corredor com Draco e mais dois guardas, era Lucio Malfoy.**

**Quando os dois sumiram de vista, Arthur voltou a olhar para o teto da cela "Onde Hermione está agora? Talvez tivesse até ido embora para a casa das tias!" pensou ele. Em seguida alguém o chamou.**

**- Arthur Kipps! - Era um guarda - Está livre! - disse ele destrancando a cela e abrindo a porta.**

**Arthur vestiu seu paletó, colocou seu sobre tudo e saiu da cela.**

**- Estão esperando na recepção! - avisou o guarda.**

**Arthur fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e em seguida saiu de lá.**

**Ao chegar na recepção, encontrou Samuel, a Sra Daily, James e Lily, mas quem realmente queria ver não estava ali, Hermione.**

**- Oh , o que foi que te deu na cabeça para fazer uma coisa dessas? Andar brigando por ai como se fosse uma criança... Que horror! - repreendeu a Elisabeth.**

**- Onde está Hermione? - perguntou Arthur com uma expressão cansada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Hermione decidiu não vir vê-lo, ela quer falar em particular com você! - avisou James.**

**Arthur fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.**

**Quando anoiteceu, Os Granger e os Daily chegaram com Arthur no Giffort Arms e estacionaram em frente ao hotel.**

**- Obrigado por tudo Sr e Sra. Daily, se precisarem de alguma coisa é só falar! - agradeceu James.**

**- Ora não foi nada, estamos felizes em ajudar velhos amigos! - disse Samuel sorrindo.**

**Arthur chegou e ficou de frente para Samuel.**

**- Obrigado Sam! - agradeceu Arthur estendendo a mão para Samuel.**

**- Disponha Arthur! - Samuel apertou a mão dele - Nos vemos amanhã, boa noite!**

**- Tchau, até amanhã! - Elisabeth se despediu de todos.**

**Samuel e Elisabeth entraram no carro e foram para casa deixando Arthur e os Granger em frente ao Giffort Arms.**

**- Obrigado Sr. Kipps, o senhor fez a nossa filha ficar pelo menos por mais uma noite! - agradeceu Lily!**

**- Hermione nos contou o que aconteceu, estamos orgulhosos do senhor! - disse James.**

**- Obrigado, agora eu preciso entrar, estou cansado! - disse Arthur, ele decidiu falar com Hermione no dia seguinte, ele sabia que teria uma longa conversa com ela e estava muito cansado para isso - Até logo! - disse ele, em seguida entrou no hotel e seguiu para seus aposentos.**

* * *

**O dia amanheceu nublado com nuvens cinzas no céu, como era de costume.**

**Arthur chegou em frente à casa dos Granger e bateu na porta, ela foi aberta em seguida.**

**- Bom dia senhor Kipps! - cumprimentou a Sra. Granger - Entre, vou chamar Hermione!**

**- Não, por favor! Diga a ela que quero conversar com ela aqui fora mesmo! - pediu Arthur.**

**- Está bem, eu não demoro! - disse Lily, em seguida deixou Arthur esperando na porta e foi chamar Hermione.**

**Alguns minutos se passaram, Arthur estava no pequeno jardim da casa dos Granger olhando os carros e as pessoas indo e vindo pelas ruas.**

**Hermione abriu a porta e lá estava ele, de costas olhando a rua.**

**- Arthur! - chamou ela.**

**Arthur se virou e encarou Hermione, ela estava linda como nunca naquela manhã.**

**- Hermione! - disse ele se aproximando - Como você está?**

**- Eu quem pergunto! - disse Hermione descendo dos pequenos degraus entre a porta e o jardim.**

**- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo! - respondeu Arthur - Você ainda vai embora?**

**- Eu não sei! - respondeu Hermione - Falei com as minhas tias ontem e... Acho que não quero mais, você me fez mudar de idéia! - disse ela pegando em uma das mãos dele.**

**- Eu quero que fiquemos juntos, quero te levar para Londres! - falou Arthur - Eu... Eu te amo Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione sorriu, e uma lágrima começou a rolar pelo rosto dela ao mesmo tempo.**

**- É a primeira vez que você me diz isso! - disse ela.**

**- Foi o momento certo de dizer! - falou Arthur com um sorriso no rosto, em seguida ele se aproximou, entrelaçou os braços na cintura dela e a beijou intensamente.**

**James e Lily apareceram na porta sorridentes ao ver a bela cena de Arthur e Hermione.**

**Samuel e Elisabeth chegaram no Giffort Arms para visitar Arthur e firaram surpresos, mas felizes ao mesmo tempo, após verem a cena em frente à casa dos Granger**

**Arthur e Hermione terminaram o beijo e continuaram se olhando olho no olho, eles sorriram e em seguida continuaram a dar alguns selinhos em seguida.**

**Finalmente, tudo estava bem...**


	11. Capitulo bonus

**CAPITULO BONUS - FINAL**

* * *

_**DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS...**_

**- Aqui estão todos os papéis que encontrei na casa do pântano! - disse Arthur colocando dois grandes envelopes em cima da mesa do Diretor do Escritório de Advocacia. Lá estavam Dumbledore e Alice.**

**- Sente-se por favor Arthur! - pediu Dumbledore.**

**Arthur se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Alice.**

**- Bom dia Sra. Drablow! - cumprimentou Arthur.**

**- Bom dia Sr. Kipps! - Alice cumprimentou de volta.**

**Alvo começou a dar uma olhada nos documentos, não demorou muito até ele guardar os papéis no envelope e voltar sua atenção para Arthur e Alice.**

**- Bem... Acho que o que temos aqui já é o suficiente, vamos resolver seu caso Sra. Drablow! - disse Dumbledore com um sorriso satisfeito, em seguida se voltou sua atenção para Arthur - Muito Bem Kipps, fez um ótimo trabalho! Tire uns dois dias de folga, você merece! Pode ir!**

**- Obrigado Sr. Dumbledore! - agradeceu Arthur fazendo um aceno positivo com a cabeça, em seguida se levantou - Sra. Drablow!**

**- Até logo Sr. Kipps! - se despediu Alice.**

* * *

**Arthur saíu pela porta da frente do escritório de advocacia, acendeu um cigarro enquanto de dirigia até o portão. Avistou Hermione parada ali, esperando por ele com um sorriso fechado nos lábios, ah como ele adorava quando ela sorria dessa maneira.**

**- E então... Meu advogado se saiu bem? - perguntou ela enquanto ele se aproximava, em seguida começaram a andar pela calçada.**

**- Sim! - Arthur respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito - Falou com eles?**

**- Sim, Meus pais e os Daily estão esperando nossa visita em Godric's Hollow nesse fim de semana! - respondeu Hermione.**

**- Hoje é quarta feira não é? - Arthur perguntou.**

**- Sim! - respondeu Hermione - Por quê?**

**- Alvo me deu dois dias de folga, por isso podemos ir para Godric's Hollow amanhã e fazer uma surpresa a todos, o que você acha? - propôs Arthur.**

**- Sim, claro que sim! - aceitou Hermione sorrindo e abraçando o braço de Arthur, em seguida, trocaram um beijo e continuaram andando para casa.**

**Se uma palavra pudesse descrever como Arthur e Hermione estavam se sentindo, seria... Felicidade.**

* * *

**FIM**

**THE END**

* * *

_**Ah... Como é bom terminar mais uma fanfiction e chegar ao seu objetivo... Estar satisfeito com sua história e matar a vontade de escrevê-la! Esse foi o meu objetivo!**_

_**Agradeço a todos vocês que leram minha fanfic, agradeço a vocês que comentaram, agradeço a você que talvez não tenha conta no , mas mesmo assim leu porque achou minha fanfic por ai no google rsrrs assim como eu fazia antes rsrss**_

_**E então pessoal, o que vocês acharam? O que acharam que faltou? Qual parte vocês mais gostaram? Qual a opinião de vocês sobre a história? Que nota vocês dão? Quais são as críticas construtivas que vocês tem a me dar? Comentem e postem seus reviews, estou esperando!**_

_**Até a próxima fanfic pessoal... Fui...**_


End file.
